a mothers anguish
by eternal-butterfly
Summary: As Rukia mourns the death of the hollow twins, words spoken between Ichigo and Byakuya bring fourth startling emotions and a revelation over Byakuyas proposal of making Rukia a 'real mother', much to the possesive protest of one Ichigo Kurosaki. ICHIRUK!


A mothers anguish.

Hey all, thanks again for selecting to read my second fanfic.

Once again, its and Ichiruki, and I got the inspiration from the ending of bleach movie 3 'fade to black'.

Once again, bleach doesn't belong to me, never will. It belongs to the wonderful tite kubo.

Anywho, please enjoy, and reviews will be greatly appreciated. ^_^

Her screams echoed throughout his mind. Thunder and lightening drowned by the anguish. the heavens tearing apart with the tears of rukia's grief.

and all Ichigo could do was watch.

This was her pain, and her pain alone. No matter how much his heart twisted with every choked scream, no matter how badly he wanted to wrap his arms around her soaked, shaking form and protect her from that pain, he would not intrude on her emotions.

When she was ready, he would be there.

But until then. he would wait.

So he held back, digging his clawing fingers into the fabric of his robe and shut his eyes, attempting to drown out the vision of the tiny woman huddled, grieving over the cooling bodies of the hollow twins she had so long ago cared for, only to have them taken from her, as cruel fate had just as suddenly given them back.

" she is as a grieving mother Ichigo. Give her time" the sudden voice, the barest of whispers came from his left as a strong hand was placed upon his shoulder. Slowly turning his bowed head to the direction of the voice, Ichigo looked upon the face of Abarai Renji, staring upon his own, a face of sadness for the woman screaming in the downpour. Giving a small squeeze of reassurance, renji took a final look at the grieving woman before backing off, only to be replaced by the woman's brother himself. Byakuya Kuchiki.

Ichigo ignored the cold captain, instead dared himself to turn back to the scene of mourning before him, self control slipping, desperation rising to comfort Rukia in her time of need. But still, he respected and held his agonising ground.

Time slowly dragged by within the cruel ice rain, no movements or words spoken amongst the shinigami witness towards such raw emotion emitting from the tiny woman within the centre. A slight shift to his side indicated Byakuya Kuchiki slightly bowing his noble head out of respect in the direction of his stricken sister, before voicing his hesitant thoughts;

"Rukia will heal from this with time. And one day become a real mother herself" the statement caused the blood to freeze through ichigo, snapping him back to face the captain, shock and confusion evident upon his face. But the Kuchiki leader only stared back; face impassive as he himself slowly turned back to watching his mourning sister-in-law.

Ichigo followed the lead of the captain to stare with longing at the younger kuchiki, realising her screaming had hushed into quieter tired sobs, exhaustion becoming evident within the small slumped frame.

"She would be a good mother… Ichigo stated, allowing a small smile upon his tired face as he watched her, until an after thought brought a frown, …but in what ways do you propose of making her become a "real mother" ?"

This question brought the attention of both men to stand, squaring off face to face as scenarios and questions danced about there minds, each daring the other to voice there opinion first.

Sighing, Byakuya turned to give the substitute shinigami his full attention, face expressionless as he replied. "Rukia is of the noble Kuchiki family. It is only natural for her to become the wife of a nobleman from another of the noble household's. it is the Kuchiki elders decision". His reply was firm, if a little strained, and little sad as he awaited the reaction of the orange haired man before him.

Ichigo was stunned. his mind was wild with thoughts of Rukia in some forced Kuchiki marriage. A controlled woman, some ghost of her former self, a beautiful bird trapped in a cage, without her freedom, without her sword, without her freewill or right of pride……without him.!? Panic and rage snapped within him.

"NO!!?" Ichigo could feel his anger rising, as could the others around the clearing, confused eyes looking towards the two men in wonder.

The thought of Rukia becoming some bound, controlled woman. Her beautiful phoenix spirit trapped within the tiny caged confines of a forced noble marriage. The thought enraged him. He would never allow her pride and soul to be crushed. he could feel his own soul flaring;

Breathing becoming erratic.

Strong fists clenching.

Knuckles turning white.

Muscles growing taunt.

jaw clenched and amber eyes burning in growing rage. Ichigo focused all upon the 6thsquad captain before him.

"No…?" the smooth voice of the captain, face still impassive but for the slightest grin trying to tug its way at his betraying lips.

"No! No stuck up noble arsehole's are gonna be making rukia their__bloody wife!!?"

Ichigo was well aware of the face's all looking at him, curiosity and wonder plastered upon there features, but he ignore all and continued,

" no body is taking Rukia anywhere, or forcing her to do anything she doesn't want to. And I'll make damn sure of that! Because no body is going to be making Rukia a "real mother" BUT ME!"

For emphasis, Ichigo thrust his hand against his chest, lips smirking at the shock that flashed across Byakuya's face before quickly pulling his composure back.

Around them, Ichigo could feel all eyes strongly focused upon him now, breathes held in startled silence. but his mind was a wild fire running on rage and helpless to stop his mouth from flying his emotions into the air.

"And what gives you the right-!? " Rukia is mine!"

Ichigo snapped, anger increasing. The smirk upon Byakuya's face unable to be held back anymore as he watched the enraged youth before him with bemused eyes. All surrounding shinigami stood stunned, marvelling, ears straining, hanging onto every word of the young mans confession.

"Rukia is my friend, my mentor, my partner, and I'll make damn sure the midget takes the title of my lover and wife as well! You're not taking her from me. no other man is taking her from me. and the only children she will become a real mother to, will be my children! and any man who even dares to try take what is mine; ill take them down, piece by piece!

The rain had come to cease as a small slit of sunlight cast its glow through the clearing, igniting Ichigo's hair and body aflame in light. breathing ragged as his body seethed, attempting to calm itself down from its emotional out burst.

The silence was deafening as nobody dared to move an inch or speak a whisper.

'hn' the only sound from Byakuya kuchiki, the first to break the silence.

" as you wish, kurosaki. But be warned, I am entrusting the safety and protection of my sister to you. and it seems, her future children…

This brought a soft smile to Ichigo's face, until byakuya continued, a cold smirk spreading across his lips.

" But. any wrong moves, even the slightest tear kurosaki…

To encourage his threat, byakuya gently pulled at the hilt of his Zapakto. Blade shimmering in the suns rays,

…I will personally allow senbon sakura to feast upon your flesh a thousand times over. even at the cost of leaving my sister a widow, and her children without a father. Do you understand boy."

The malice in Byakuya's voice sent a silent sliver of dread through Ichigo, but he quickly pulled himself together, giving a strong, determined nod of understanding towards his revengefully, cold hearted future brother-in-law.

Finally, the air about the clearing once again came to life, the tension lifted as the audience of shinigami began once again moving, gasps of held in breathe escaping in long whisps. and quiet mumbling's as those around watched Ichigo Kurosaki gently walk towards the exhausted, sleeping form of Rukia Kuchiki, slumped over the two soaked bodies of the twins, oblivious of the drama's going on around her between her brother and unbeknownst to herself, her future husband.

Ichigo stooped to a crouch, watching the pained sleeping face of the tiny woman a moment longer. stroking wet, tear streaked bangs from her eyes before gently placing strong arms around the soaking, petite frame as he effortlessly lifted her into his warm awaiting embrace.

She was weightless against his chest as Ichigo tightened his grip, forcing her closer into himself, placing the drenched raven head under his chin as he turned, looking at all present shinigami, watching in wonder as he slowly made his way, gently and cautiously, back towards the seirieti , cradling the sleeping Kuchiki princess within his arms.

With soft eyes trailing warmly down the womans torso. Ichigo allowed a strong hand to softly reach up and gently stroke against the smooth, toned skin of the small woman's stomach, a gentle smile gracing his features as he placed a soft lingering kiss to the top of her hair. " only my children will be birthed from here, Rukia. only mine and yours. Nobody else can have you. I'll promise my life to that."

Soooooooooooooooooo, what do ya think?? I hope you all enjoyed. I was hoping for it to come out the way this fic formed within my mind, but still, im happy with how this turned out. Reviews are much appreciated, so please comment away.

Eternal-butterfly.


End file.
